


The Undone and the Divine

by captainkaltar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Julian has a praise kink, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Upright Ending, Riding, Shameless Smut, like a very major praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkaltar/pseuds/captainkaltar
Summary: You and Julian had a wild night last night, and it spills into the next morning~This doesn't have tons of plot, it's mostly lewd, but if you haven't finished Julian's route in the game, I'd turn away now. This is set post-canon, after Julian's upright ending.





	The Undone and the Divine

You wrap one of Julian’s shirts around yourself, yawning in the early morning light. 

The shop isn’t set to open for another hour and a half, but once you’re awake, you’re awake for the day. Might as well get a head start on the day’s work before Julian wakes up and you have breakfast together. You’ve got more than a few commissions to prepare; protective spell pouches, traveler’s charms, a few tea leaf readings later in the afternoon. 

You grind the dried herbs for a spell pouch in your mortar with a practiced motion, trying not to be too loud as stone scrapes against stone, turning stems and leaves to a coarse, sweet-smelling powder. Sure, Julian’s tucked away in your living quarters, and he was sleeping sound when you woke up to start working, but you’re afraid to wake him. It’s so hard to get him to fall back asleep once he’s up and about, and he needs all the rest he can get. 

You’re so focused on the next step of your spell, measuring and sifting through an array of tiny jars, that at first you barely notice the lanky arms wrapping around your waist. It’s not until his lips gently press against your hair that you stop, hands braced against the counter. 

“Julian, go back to bed! I’m trying to work!” 

“T’so early…” Julian slumps forward, his bed-warm body pressing down on your shoulders. “Too early…” 

“I thought doctors were /used/ to waking up with the sun.” You turn around in his arms, playfully kissing his cheek. 

He shakes his head, auburn curls falling into his heavy-lidded eyes. “N-not this one…” 

“Come on then, Doctor Night-Owl, let’s get you back to bed.” You press a quick kiss to his lips before taking the lead and padding back to your bedroom, Julian shuffling behind you, refusing to let go. 

The little room’s not as tidy as you usually like to keep it. Clothes litter the floor, untouched since they were hastily cast aside last night. There’s an empty wine bottle on the nightstand, Julian’s eyepatch slung over one of the bedposts. The air’s still heavy with the scent of the spiced candles you lit, the ones infused with potent herbs and marked with sigils of passion. The two of you certainly don’t _need_ sigils to carry out your nights together, far from it, but Julian had been poking his nose into one of Asra’s old spellbooks and wouldn’t stop asking you about love potions. And hey, you both like a little adventure, in bed or otherwise. 

Julian doesn’t waste any time sprawling out over the rumpled sheets, reaching out his arms toward you. A pleading little whine slips from his lips as he unfurls the blanket he’d wrapped around himself. 

You sigh, crossing your arms. You really ought to set up shop and get a head start on that list of commissions that’s been steadily growing ever since you returned from the Devil’s realm. But gods, Julian looks so beautiful like this, a ray of morning light catching in his hair, the soft, needy affection in his eyes sending warmth through your chest. 

The shop doesn’t open for another hour. And you /did/ get a head start on those commissions. 

As soon as you lie down, Julian’s arms are tight around you, his kisses trailing through your hair, all over your face. Your lips find his, your fingers cupping the nape of his neck as he guides you to lie on top of him. You can feel him pressing against your thigh, his slick already painting your skin. 

“I thought you wanted more sleep.” You grin as you take him in hand. He moans as you squeeze, then slowly start to stroke, going at a teasingly slow pace. He curses under his breath, long fingers raking down your back. 

“After this…” His face is flushed, and you can’t help but press him into a light, playful kiss, nibbling at his bottom lip. 

“What happened to being too tired to stand upright?”

He opens his mouth, probably about to fire off some witty retort, but all that comes out is a high-pitched moan as your hand trails down to his balls, cupping and squeezing them in your palm. You slip down to nestle between his long legs, trailing kisses along his chest, over his taut stomach, finally closing your lips around the head of his cock with a sigh of satisfaction. 

He gasps out your name, his hands in your hair as your tongue flickers over his tip. He whines in protest as you release him with a lewd popping sound, only to cry your name again, louder and more breathless. You lap and suck along his length, trailing open-mouthed, sloppy kisses down to the base of his cock, nuzzling into the cluster of coarse auburn curls where his thighs meet before kissing your way back up, taking his entire length in your mouth and sucking hard. His smoky scent fills your lungs, his tip pressing at the back of your throat. Gods, you could never leave this bed and live perfectly content, you could pleasure him like this all day, you could— 

“Wait. My love, stop.” 

“What is it?” You freeze, his cock trembling against your bottom lip. 

“Get up here.” He pulls you up with a grunt, your legs wrapping around his waist. “I can’t come before you, darling.” 

You roll your eyes, but you keep your voice gentle. “Juli, it won’t kill you to come first for once in your life.” It’s sweet, really; even when you’re trying to spoil him and make him fall apart, he’s always thinking about you. 

“Please, my love…” His eyes are wide and pleading. “Please, at least let me eat you out?” You can’t help grinning; he knows full well that you can’t resist him when he begs. 

Julian looks at you adoringly as you pull yourself up to straddle his face, bracing yourself against the headboard. You can feel his breath over your sensitive inner thighs, heat filling your core. You let out a cry of surprise as he seizes your clit between his lips without warning, sucking on it hungrily. 

“Juli! Oh fuck, Juli, Juliiiii…” 

He pulls you further down onto his mouth, gripping at your waist. You don’t even care that his nails are digging into your skin, you barely notice. Just as you start to feel overstimulated, his tongue slips down, lapping up your slick and tracing circles around the rim of your pussy. You can’t help but smile, realizing that his face will be coated and messy once you’re done, that you’ll get to kiss him clean. 

That’s the last coherent thought you have for a while. Julian may be messy, but he knows exactly where to take that skillful tongue of his, knows where you’re at your most sensitive and tender. It’s not long before you’re shaking under his touch, knuckles white as you cling to the headboard for dear life while his tongue flickers in and out of you, his hands kneading into your ass. He hums against your skin, pulling a long, helpless whine from you, your head tilting back. 

And then, his fingers join his tongue inside you, effortlessly stretching you further and further apart, scissoring deeper and deeper into you until you can do nothing but hold on, hold on and scream his name over and over with every breath, Julian, Julian, beautiful, perfect, _beloved_ Julian! Blood rushes and roars in your ears, your vision goes white, you’re shaking all over, you’re falling, you’re caught in his arms, he’s cradling you gently as you struggle to fill your lungs with air, gently brushing the hair from your forehead. 

“Having fun, my love?” He cups your cheek, sitting up and tucking you into his lap. 

You nod, not sure if you can form words yet, before closing your eyes and burying your face in his chest, breathing him in, his warmth, his sweetness. You can feel one of those skilled doctor’s hands wandering over your chest, your back, your breasts, easing the tension from your muscles. Julian grits his teeth, his voice catching in his throat as aches and pains transfer from your body to his. 

“You don’t have to do this every time, Juli.” You look up at him with a tinge of worry in your eyes. Sure, it feels good for you, but after your ordeal together in the realms of the Arcana, you swore you never wanted to see him in pain again. 

“Y-yes I do—ah!” He winces as his hand rests against a knot in your shoulder, his own joint seizing up, then fading back to its previous state. “It’s part of taking care of you, you work so hard.” 

“But I hate seeing you get hurt.” 

“I hate seeing /you/ hurt. But at least I can do something about it.” He guides you down the sheets, lying beside you with a lanky arm slung over your side. “I /am/ a doctor, after all.” 

You sigh, languidly kissing him and tasting your own slick on his lips. Julian pulls you in closer, your legs tangling together. He’s still hard, his cock leaking as it presses against your thigh. 

“Maybe it’s time /I/ took care of /you/, Doctor.” You flash a mischievous glance up at him as you take him back in hand. He moans, your name slipping fondly from his lips as a blush colours his face and creeps down his chest. 

“Lie on your back for me, Juli?” He obeys you in an instant, and in an instant, you’re straddling his waist, guiding the tip of his cock between your thighs. 

You /could/ tease him now, rub against his length without actually letting him inside you, or maybe touch yourself and make him watch, forbidding him from using his hands. But not this morning; he made you feel spoiled, and you can’t resist doing the same. He lets out a pleasured cry as you sink down onto his cock, your name slipping from his mouth so fondly, so tenderly that you have to stop his mouth with a kiss, twining your arms around his neck. He rolls his hips, and you cling to him for balance, your tongues tangling with each other. You close your eyes, savouring the feeling of his hands on your body, trailing over your back and ass and thighs. He does this every time he’s in bed with you, as if he’s making sure you’re all there, in one piece. You kiss both his cheeks, reassuring and gentle. You’re here, you’re safe, you’re both safe. 

“I love you so much…” Julian’s voice is hushed, his wandering hands coming to rest against your hips, guiding you up and down on his cock. “I love you, I love you…” 

“I love you too, Ilyushka.” You lean down to kiss his eyelids, knowing how the old nickname makes him melt when it comes from you. Sure enough, his arms tighten around your waist, and he moans as he kisses and laps at your neck, worrying your skin between his teeth. 

“Easy there, Ilyushka…” You can tell he’s getting close, and you know exactly how to bring him to his full. “You’re being so good for me, my darling.” You brush his face with kiss after whisper-light kiss, rolling your hips in slow, leisurely circles. Below you, Julian whines, his eyes clenched shut and his blush darkening. Good. Your little ploy is working. 

“Sweet, sweet Julian… Have I ever told you how beautiful you look like this?” You’ve told him almost every time he’s shared your bed, to tell the truth, but it doesn’t matter to him. No matter how many times you praise him like this, he goes weak, melting in your arms. “My lover, my pretty Ilyushka…” Sure enough, he pulls you down to bury his face in your hair, his thrusts growing stronger and faster inside you. 

You lean up to kiss him over and over, whispering endearments with every breath. He returns a few of his own, calling you his sweet and his treasure (that’s a new one, where did he pick that up?), but he’s mostly too wrecked to speak, moans and cries of pleasure spilling from his mouth, getting louder as he fucks into you harder and harder. When he suddenly throws his head back into the pillows, you go still, one hand gently cradling him at the nape of his neck, tangling in his curls. 

He shouts your name as he comes, his entire body going rigid as he fills you. He doesn’t have much seed left after last night, but it still takes him longer than usual to come down from his high. Time holds still as you sink onto his chest, his arms going slack around you. But Julian is never still for long. At least, his mouth isn’t. 

“Guess the shop’s opening late today.” He flashes you a wry smile. 

“Not if you make me breakfast.” You make yourself comfortable on his chest, not wanting to pull out quite yet. 

“Does making a run to the market for pumpkin bread count?” 

“If I ever say no to pumpkin bread, you know what to do.” Now it’s your turn to grin. 

“Search for the real you, because a malicious spirit has replaced you with a duplicate?” Julian brushes a lock of hair from your face. 

“And don’t waste any time getting me back!” 

“As if I could live more than a single day without this…” He reaches to pull the blankets over the two of you, sighing as he kisses the top of your head. Soon, you’ll have to get up, and maybe there’ll be time to take a bath together before you open up shop for the day. But for now, you nestle into Julian’s chest, breathing in time to his heartbeat and letting him hold you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I ~might~ write a prequel fic for this. I'm honestly really proud of those magical lust candles, it would be shame not to revisit them... 
> 
> I do not own the Arcana, this is just for fun.


End file.
